


Pony

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Channing Tatum's name is mentioned 6 times, G-String, Ginuwine's "Pony", Insecure Isak, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, i guess just as a heads up, just for a hot second tho, that DEFINITELY warrants its own tag, that warrants its own tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak can’t quite pin down when exactly he went from rationalizing how easy this must be in order to deal with his jealousy to actually, seriously considering doing it for Even’s pleasure but suddenly it becomes cemented in his mind. Throughout the rest of the movie he can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to really give this strip tease to Ginuwine’s “Pony” a shot to make Even happy (and focus all of his attention on Isak again—but mostly it’s to make Even happy). The idea even follows Isak into his dreams that night, taunting him with sexy images of stripping himself down and making Even go wild.So obviously, he’s gotta do it.





	Pony

Isak is mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

He and Even are currently chilling on their bed watching Channing Tatum do the Absolute Most during his strip tease to the iconic “Pony” by Ginuwine and damn if he isn’t giving it his all. Watching  _Magic Mike_ had been Even’s idea, of course, wanting to spend a quiet Friday night in with his love instead of going out partying with the boys like usual. They ribbed Isak and Even good-naturedly over the excuse, making the same “old married couple” jokes that they always do whenever they get dumped in favor of Isak and Even wanting alone time, despite the fact that they literally get to spend all night together at the very least since they moved into their apartment. But that’s beside the point.

The point is that, as enthralled as Isak is by Channing Tatum’s gyrating hips and thicc bod, he’s more enthralled by Even’s reaction to it. Even always has a laser-like focus on any movie he watches, talking right over every scene, commenting on how the choice of camera angles or lighting conveys some deeper meaning or whatever. But right now, Even isn’t saying a word, seemingly far too enraptured by the scintillating strip tease going on in front of them to focus on anything else. Isak doesn’t blame him; watching Channing Tatum go from wearing a baggy hoodie, tank top, loose sweat pants, and a snapback to nothing but an absolutely miniscule G-string via hip thrusts and body rolls is quite the sight.

In fact, Isak is almost a little jealous of how deeply this scene has captured Even’s attention. It’s not like what Channing Tatum is doing on screen is all that hard. Well, okay, except maybe some of the acrobatics like the back flips and stuff. But the hip thrusting? Pffft, Isak could do that  _easily._ He’s even got the full outfit already, barring the G-string, and they’ve got the hardwood floors for him to slide around on. And Isak can’t quite pin down when exactly he went from rationalizing how easy this must be in order to deal with his jealousy to actually, seriously considering doing it for Even’s pleasure but suddenly it becomes cemented in his mind. Throughout the rest of the movie he can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to really give this strip tease to Ginuwine’s “Pony” a shot to make Even happy (and focus all of his attention on Isak again—but mostly it’s to make Even happy). The idea even follows Isak into his dreams that night, taunting him with sexy images of stripping himself down and making Even go wild.

So obviously, he’s gotta do it.

He doesn’t do it right away, of course. He has to prepare and practice (and buy the G-string which was arguably the most embarrassing shopping experience of his life since he had to ask Eva to come along in order to help him pick out the best one “because Even deserves the best”) and determine the timing of the whole thing. Having to plan his “rehearsals” (see: trying to learn the dance from youtube clips) around the times when he’s not in school and Even is at work gets exhausting, but he’s hoping that it’ll be worth it to see the look on Even’s face.

~*~

Two weeks go by and Even’s forgotten about the film, but Isak obviously hasn’t. He’s been working his ass off to nail down the moves despite his propensity for awkwardness in all things dance-related and he’s feeling solid in the slightly adjusted routine—there was no fucking way that Isak was gonna even attempt to do any aerial moves, not when he’s already enough of a hazard to himself as is just trying to do the body rolls which, admittedly, are much harder to make look as effortlessly seamless as he originally thought.  _Damn you, Channing Tatum. You made it look so god damn easy._ But health risks aside, Isak is feeling good about what he’s accomplished and he thinks it may finally be time to show Even, and just in time for Christmas, too.

Isak manages to convince Even to stay in with him again on the Friday before Christmas, not that it was very hard to do so since Even will jump at any chance to spend alone time with Isak. Isak may or may not be incredibly smug about that fact. He proposes another movie night to hopefully make things more chill and less likely to get ruined by outside forces.

When it’s finally the night where the magic (ha) is supposed to happen, Isak can’t stop fidgeting in nervousness. Despite all of his earlier confidence in the routine, suddenly being confronted with the fact that he’s going to have to actually  _show it_ to someone else, even if that person is Even, terrifies him.  _Yes,_  he went into this with the end goal of showing Even what he learned, but there’s a big difference between thinking about having to do something and then  _actually having to do it._ He’s not a natural born dancer, he knows that, and even though he thought he looked kinda good in the mirror when he was practicing it earlier in the day, he can’t help but become hyper critical of everything he’s worked so hard on. He’s fine with judging himself and acknowledging his flaws in the routine on his own, but he’s not quite sure he can take getting judged by Even. What if Even specifically chose the movie because this is something he wanted Isak to do for him and Isak monumentally fails at it, turning Even off from ever seeing Isak without clothes on again and ultimately ruining their sex life and, by extension, their entire relationship?

Okay, that last bit may be a bit dramatic but he really can’t shake the fear of making himself look like a total idiot in front of Even, especially if Even really was trying to subtly hint to Isak that he wanted this. As mentioned before, Even deserves the absolute best and Isak knows he can’t deliver that to him. At least not with this.

Still, a small voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like Eva tells him that he didn’t suffer through the mortifying embarrassment of buying a G-string for nothing. So, after he and Even finish up watching “Love, Actually”  _which is a_ terrible  _movie, Even, why the fuck would you pick this,_ Isak swallows his pride, gets up from the bed, commands Even to sit down in one of the chairs in their living room/bedroom, and tells him to  _stay._

Naturally, Even complies (and Isak’s heart may melt a bit at the complete trust Even has in him even when he doesn’t know what he’s sitting for) but can’t help teasing Isak, asking, “What’s this for? Am I getting a lap dance?”

Isak laughs nervously and tells Even to shut up to cover up his immediate blush, flushing over Even almost hitting the nail on the head. “It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise? Christmas isn’t for a few more days,” Even says, smirking over Isak’s now very obvious blush.

Isak rolls his eyes, saying “Yeah well it’s a good thing it’s not your Christmas present then.”

Even just smiles adoringly at Isak, tilting his head a bit. “Aw Isak, are you implying you  _did_ get me a Christmas present then? You didn’t have to, you’re the best present I could’ve asked for.”

“If you keep saying corny shit like that you’re not gonna be getting any Christmas presents  _or_ surprises this year,” Isak replies with a raise of his eyebrow. This banter back and forth between them helps Isak to settle once more, falling back on familiar territory. He turns away from Even then, satisfied in getting the last word in and feeling better about the situation. Less nervous.

He can do this.

~*~

He can’t do this. There’s no way in hell he can do this without making a total ass of himself and making Even fall out of love with him. But Isak really can’t afford to be thinking like this right now considering he’s been in the bathroom now for at least 10 minutes, with Even probably wondering what the fuck is going on as Isak tries to give himself pep talks in the mirror as he delicately puts on the devilish G-string. He’d been wearing the rest of the outfit all night, figuring it would be less prep work to do before the main event and he wouldn’t have to worry about tipping Even off as to what was going to happen since this is a typical outfit that Isak would wear on any given day, anyway. Putting on the G-string, however, has Isak breaking out into a light sweat all over which isn’t exactly ideal when he’s supposed to be getting all up on Even. He can’t exactly inspire a boner in his boyfriend if said boyfriend is too busy breathing through his mouth to avoid smelling Isak’s nervous sweat. He quickly shakes his head to get the anxious thoughts out of his mind and refocus on the plan at hand. Steeling himself, Isak gives himself one last once-over in the mirror, ensuring that the hoodie and snap back are in place, and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to center himself.

He hits play on his phone and leaves it in the bathroom as the song starts playing out of the bluetooth speakers on the kitchen table next to where Even is sitting, probably spooking him which Isak didn’t even think about before.  _Too late now,_ Isak thinks as his cue to enter plays.

Isak comes out when he’s supposed to, just like in the movie, and starts the dance. He keeps his head down, staring at his feet as he does the routine, his insecurities not letting him face Even while doing this. He can feel how flushed his face and body are from the embarrassment but he doesn’t stop, figuring it would be weirder if he just walked in front of Even, did a couple bad versions of a dance move, and turned around to go back to the bathroom. So he pushes through.

He unzips his hoodie and throws it off to the side, hyper aware of how awkward he feels in his own body and how it must be translating poorly to Even. He tries to just let it all go and get out of his head, just for the next minute and a half to make this good for Even, but it’s hard. He hits the three hip thrusts before the first verse far less enthusiastically than usual and can already feel how he’s beginning to shrink in on himself from embarrassment.

When the line “lookin for a partner” comes up, however, he takes a quick peek at Even, needing to know if this is crashing and burning as badly as he’s imagining. What he finds instead is a look of pure awe on Even’s face. The same look, in fact, that Isak saw on Even’s face when they were watching the movie together that inspired all of this.

Suddenly bolstered by Even’s apparent approval, Isak feels himself getting a little more loose and sensual with the moves, just like he practiced, and really throwing himself into the routine. He fuckin nails the body roll on the line “without even fallin off” and though he loses his balance a bit on the little spin afterwards, he shakes it off and sexily slides on his knees right in front of where Even’s sitting, smirking up at Even who now has his jaw dropped practically to the floor.

It’s a bit harder to slide backwards on the hardwood floor than it looked in the movie but he pushes through it and hits  _those_ three hip thrusts perfectly. He obviously can’t do the weird one-handed back walkover thing that Channing Tatum does so instead he opts for just thrusting his ass out as he slowly returns to a standing position.

Next, he locks eyes with Even as he reaches for the hem of his tank top and begins pulling it over his head, carefully avoiding the snapback and eventually pumping his chest out rhythmically as the dance calls for. At this point, Even seems absolutely glued to his chair, focusing on Isak with an intensity that he’s never seen before, not even during sex. Isak feels even more empowered by this, seeing how much this is clearly affecting Even, and grins at him before turning and dropping into a slow push-up to show off his back muscles (it was a compromise for the original insane move with the mid-air body twist that Isak tried exactly once before crashing to the ground and swearing it off for the rest of his life).

Isak then slides his legs around so they’re in front of him, raising on all fours and thrusting his pelvis in Even’s direction. As he stands up to do a high jump for the “jump on it” line, he can’t help but notice that Even’s pants look a bit tighter than usual. Smirking to himself, Isak slowly walks towards Even, whose eyes are getting bigger with each step, and wraps the tank top he’s still holding around the back of Even’s neck, drawing him in towards Isak’s face as Isak sits and straddles him.

Up this close, Isak can see how completely blown Even’s pupils are and how heavy his breathing has become. He can also feel just how hard Even is now, which amazes Isak considering this is the first time he’s touched him throughout this whole routine. Isak, being the little shit that he is, grinds down on Even’s lap to tease him a bit more. Even moans and closes his eyes as his hands come up and grip Isak’s hips to keep him in place, but they barely get any purchase on Isak’s body before Isak is sliding back down onto the floor on his knees. Even groans at the loss of contact, running his hand through his hair in a slightly frustrated manner. Isak can’t help but feel proud of how he’s making Even react to every move he makes.

He mentally prepares himself for this next part because it’s the most challenging throughout the entire dance. Isak knows he can lift Even up all on his own but he’s not sure if he’s got the strength to lift both Even  _and_ a chair. He knows he has to try though, because if he manages to pull it off, there’s at least a 50% chance that Even will straight up bust a nut right then and there and Isak is  _not_ letting that opportunity pass him by.

He spreads Even’s legs a bit to better hike them over Isak’s shoulders as Isak goes to grip the back of the chair. Even looks a bit confused but still  _very_ turned on, and Isak gives him a little wink before making sure to lift with his legs as he successfully hoists both Even and the chair into the air.

Even quickly grips Isak’s neck for stability, muttering a breathless “fuck” right before Isak drops the chair to the beat of the song and readjusts his grip on Even’s back. Despite having his thighs around Isak’s ears while being held five feet above the ground, Even can’t stop looking at Isak with the roundest eyes and most awestruck expression as Isak turns them around and gently places Even on his back on their bed.

Isak crawls up over Even’s body and begins thrusting between his open legs as the chorus kicks back in. His nerves begin to crop up again, just a bit, knowing what part comes next. Isak knows Even didn’t seem to mind or find it weird to watch a man wear a G-string and Isak knows that clothes aren’t inherently gendered anyway, but this is still something they’ve never even broached the topic of in their bedroom activities, so he can’t be entirely sure how Even will react.

Sliding off the bed to stand at the foot of it, Isak turns around to give Even a better view as he slowly slides the sweatpants down his legs, exposing what is essentially his bare ass with nothing but a thin strip of burgundy fabric emerging from the top of his cheeks. After completely removing the pants and slightly adjusting himself in the front (the fabric doesn’t exactly secure anything in place and Isak has been  _working it_ during this dance), Isak turns around to face Even, still slightly worried about what expression he’ll see on Even’s face.

Isak winds up not being able to see any expression, though, since Even is laid out flat on his back with his face being covered by his hands. Feeling his heart drop to his stomach and his confidence absolutely plummet, Isak gently calls out “Even?”

Even doesn’t immediately respond, spiking Isak’s anxiety even more and prompting him to call out Even’s name again, this time with a noticeable tremor to his voice. He just knew he’d fuck this up somehow.

At this, Even finally seems to hear Isak and removes his hands from his face as he sits up to give Isak a slow and positively filthy once-over, eyes roaming over his thighs and stopping where the panty fabric does absolutely nothing to cover his cock. They continue up Isak’s lightly toned abs and now rock-hard nipples, grazing over his delicious collar bones and up the pale column of his neck. When Even reaches Isak’s eyes, he locks onto them, making sure to enunciate as clearly as possible when he breathlessly demands, “Fuck. Me.”

Isak’s eyes widen and he suddenly feels frozen in place, pinned to the spot by Even’s unwavering gaze. That wasn’t the response he was expecting to come from Even but he’s certainly not complaining. He makes a split-second decision to say “fuck it” to the rest of the routine, not that there was much left anyway, because it clearly did what it was supposed to do; drive Even wild. And as Even desperately reaches for Isak as Isak climbs back onto the bed, he’d say that Even definitely seems to be losing any previous control he may have had at the beginning of this little surprise. So yeah, he totally fucking nailed it. Just like he’s about to totally fucking nail Even.

Just as things are getting hotter and heavier with Isak and Even having quickly stripped each other down to nothing and Isak having reached for the lube to  _really_ pay tribute to the song that helped him get to this point, an angry pounding comes through the wall connecting them to their next door neighbor. Isak and Even are more than happy to ignore it until it comes again, accompanied by their crotchety old neighbor’s voice yelling at them to “turn that hoodlum music down!”

Isak and Even look back at each other before bursting out laughing, lessening the desperation of the atmosphere but definitely lightening the mood a bit too. Isak’s still giggling about the ridiculousness of the whole situation as he gets up to turn off the, admittedly loud, music. He considers just putting on a different song, with the sudden silence kind of throwing him off, but decides against it, not wanting to spend any more time away from being in Even’s arms.

They have loud sex to make up for it.


End file.
